Chapter 919
Chapter 919 is titled "The Ruins of Oden Castle". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 46: Finale (second half) "Pleased to Make Your Acquaintance." Short Summary Luffy parts ways with Tama and Speed as he, Zoro, Law, and Kiku head for the ruins of Oden Castle. In the Flower Capital, the children are taught to support the reign of Orochi and Wano Country's closed borders. A money changer named Kyoshiro talks about a proclamation from Kozuki Oden's wife 20 years ago that Orochi would meet his downfall in 20 years, but laughs it off due to believing that everyone in the Kozuki Family was killed then. As he arrives at Oden Castle, Luffy reunites with Kin'emon and Momonosuke, who affirm that they, Kanjuro, and Raizo are still alive. Luffy is then reunited with Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Carrot, and Kin'emon reveals that his group had escaped from Wano Country by traveling 20 years into the future. Long Summary Luffy leaves Tama in the care of the submissive Speed. Tama says she will never forget getting to taste new foods and says she will take some to her master, and Luffy says he will bring back Komachiyo and Nidai Kitetsu later. Speed then carries Tama off into the distance, and the residents of Okobore Town thank Luffy for bringing them the Treasure Ship. Luffy, Zoro, Law, and Kiku then ride Komachiyo toward the ruins of Oden Castle. Luffy wonders why Kiku is going with them, and Kiku pretends tells him just wants to see it, when the truth is to keep an eye on their intentions in going there. Zoro quickly realizes that Kiku is hiding something from them. In the Flower Capital, a teacher instructs her students about the benefits of Wano Country's closed borders, and the students jeer at Kozuki Oden and his nine red scabbards for attempting to open Wano's borders 20 years ago. The teacher then elicits cheers from them when she states that Kurozumi Orochi heroically killed the Kozuki Family and kept Wano peaceful. Meanwhile, the money changer Kyoshiro, while intoxicated, starts to laugh as he recalls a situation that Orochi has found himself in. 20 years ago, the wife of Oden proclaimed a curse on Orochi, who interpreted it as a prophecy that nine samurai would kill him in revenge and open Wano's borders in 20 years. Kyoshiro mocks Orochi for believing this and living in fear now that 20 years have passed, as there should be no Kozuki Family member still alive and able to take revenge. Luffy's group arrives at Oden Castle, and Kiku starts getting emotional before hurrying off alone. Luffy notices that Zoro went somewhere as well, and Law tells him to come toward him. Luffy sees the group of gravestones, and is shocked at the graves for Kin'emon, Momonosuke, Kanjuro, and Raizo. Luffy wonders where Kin'emon is, and Law replies that Kin'emon is not here, but will likely appear at night. This makes Luffy think that he is a ghost, but Kin'emon then comes out, having been occupied with intense diarrhea, and Luffy gets angry at Law for his choice of words. Kiku then rushes toward Kin'emon and tackles him in a hug, though gets mad at him for not revealing his return to Wano. Kiku then realizes that the Straw Hats and Law are the outside force that Kin'emon's group was able to recruit. Momonosuke then greets Luffy, and he is quickly followed by the arrival of Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Carrot, who were able to find Luffy using his Vivre Card. Law then invites the Straw Hats inside to talk, where they could eat food he had stolen from Paradise Farm. When inside, Kin'emon reveals that there is a secret they should tell the Straw Hats before they get started, and reveals that they came from the past and got here by traveling 20 years forward in time. Quick References Chapter Notes *This is the last chapter of The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet. *Tama returns to her home with Speed. *A prophecy from from 20 years ago told by Oden's wife states that nine figures who worked under Oden would take Orochi's life and open the borders of Wano Country. **A silhouette of Oden's wife is shown. *Luffy reunites with Kin'emon, Momonosuke, and the group from the Thousand Sunny. **The Thousand Sunny group used Luffy's Vivre Card to find him. *Law reveals that he stole from the Beasts Pirates' farm. *Kin'emon explains that Momonosuke, Kanjuro, Raizo, Kiku, and himself have time traveled 20 years from the past. Characters Arc Navigation